Doomsday, Part 2
Doomsday, Part 2 is the fortieth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Summery With the rangers back at the Command Center, Zordon reveals that Cyclopsis has returned after 10,000 years and that Goldar has taken it over. Billy mentions that the zords are still not re-energized and they still need 12 hours to re-charge. Jason try's to take the zords at half power but that would risk doing serious damage to the zords according to Zordon. He also reveals that since it's never been done before it could destroy them and the Morphin Grid. The rangers morph and summon their zords and make the Megazord. Rita summons Lokar as he attacks the Megazord. The Megazord starts falling apart but not before shooting a last minute laser as Jason summons the Dragonzord. The Dragonzord try's to battle but to no avail has its tail is knocked off. Lokar zaps both megazords as they start disappearing. The rangers abandon the megazord as we see the various parts disappearing. The rangers return to the Power Rangers day stage as they notice their communicators have been intercepted by Rita. During the rangers discussion, Billy reveals the zords weren't really destroyed but where dissembled as apart of a new system designed by Zordon. The rangers head towards Billys garage to fix the communicators but not before Goldar appears with some Puttys. We cut back to Zordon and Alpha, with the latter revealing that thanks to Rita's Palace being on earth, her database is now leaked. After this Billy finally fixes the communicators and the rangers teleport to the Command Center. Alpha reveals that they found Cyclopes weekends in Rita's database, if they change modes really fast then Cyclopes wont be able to adjust. The rangers morph and summon their zords, attacking Cyclopsis with their individual zords before forming the Megazord. They summon the Power Sword, attack, summon the Dragonzord, form Dragonzord Battle Mode, Summon Titanus, and Form the Ultrazord. This overloads Cyclopsis as the rangers preform the Ultrazord's finiser on Cyclopsis. Goldar retreats from Cyclopsis as Rita's Palace retreats from Earth. Angel Grove's citizens return once she retreats with the rangers arriving at the event. We cut to the final scene with Zordon asking if they want to hang up their morphers after going above and beyond the call of duty. The rangers decline his offer and the episode ends with another "Power Rangers!!". Major Events *Billy reveals that the zords have a system designed to make the zords disappear and recharge. *Cyclopsis is destroyed. *Rita's Palace returns to the Moon. Characters *Jason Lee Scott *Zack Taylor *Billy Cranston *Trini Kwan *Kimberly Ann Hart *Zordon *Alpha 5 Civillians *Thomas Oliver *Bulk *Skull *Angel Grove's Mayor Rita's Gang *Rita Repulsa *Lokar *Goldar *Cyclopsis *Scorpina *Finster *Baboo *Squatt Trivia *This was originally planned to be the final episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The series was originally planned for forty episodes until it became a overnight sensation and Fox Kids ordered twenty more episodes. *This is the final time that the Rad Bug is used, not counting the Graphic Novels. *According to the original shooting scripts, there where a couple of changes that where not used in the final version. **Kai was originally going to be in this episode as a character named Bubba. **Zordon speaks through the Megazord. **The episode suggests that Zordon and Alpha didn't original seal Rita as they don't have the schematics for the Dumpster. **The rangers where originally going to seal up Rita Repulsa along with her goons. *In the original shooting scripts, it also featured the rangers not hanging up there morphers. *After this episode, Jason never used the Dragon Dagger or summoned the Dragonzord again. Both of these returned in Return of an Old Friend, Part 2 , only under the ownership of Tommy. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes